Not meant for royalty
by MoonFox1
Summary: Inu yasha and the gang had completed the jewel but what was their wish and what happen after? This story take place 24 years after the jewel is completed.
1. Chapter 1

(MoonFox1)Hey every one me again I hope you like my new story and I will try to update this one faster. I am still working on the white kitsune but I been think you this one for a while and I decided to type it so here it is.  
  
Not meant for royalty Chapter 1 Inu yasha and the gang had completed the jewel and Kagome made her wish to keep the well open. Two years later Inu Yasha and Kagome became mates and adopted Shippo. One year later they had twin boys Chiyuu and Ryoku. Both the boys had black hair like there mother and looked more human than demon. Four year after to boys where born they had a little girl name Kari. Unlike her brothers Kari had silver hair and gold eyes. She looks like a female version of the father doggy ears and all. Well enough history let get to the real story. (AN. If you didn't know they live in the past)  
  
* 17 years later*  
  
A group of girls is standing round our little silver haired friend. "Kari if you want any guy to like you have to stop wearing that ugly boys outfit," one girl says looking at Kari's outfit. It was just like hers dads just a pale blue. "Yeah but I still don't think that will make a differences you still got those ugly dog-ears" another girls says. "Yeah I think Umi's right about that" more girls join in. "Yeah Kari you'll never find a husband or a mate if that's what you want to call it." "Yeah it wont matter you're to ugly to get one." the more the girls say the more it starts to get to Kari. All of the other girls where already married or promised to someone but no one every showed any interest in her. "Maybe I just don't want a mate," she screams at the girls. She pushes her way out of their ring leaving the girls shocked. They didn't think anyone didn't want a husband. Kari stomped off once she got out of the villages. She took off running in to the forest. She ran as fast as she could toward the god tree.  
  
Chiyuu saw his little sister scream at the village girls and run off. He had known something was bothering her but he couldn't figure out what was wrong till she had yelled at the girls. He had caught the last of what the girls had been saying and he didn't like it one bit. He walks over to where the girls were stand. One of the girls notices him, "Chiyuu hi is there something I can do to help you." "Yes, there is you can leave my little sister alone." "What do you mean Chiyuu?" "Yes, we weren't doing anything wrong. We were just telling Kari the truth." "How do you know what is the truth? How do you know that she won't find a mate? Or are you just jealous because she is free to pick who her mate is while your father choose yours?" "Us jealous of her, look at her, she is a mutt." "And I am too" he growls at the girls and walks away heading the way Kari had run.  
  
When Chiyuu reached the grove where the god tree is, he could see Kari sitting on a tree branch crying. Her ears laid against her head and face of buried in her hands. Chiyuu jumped up on to the branch and sat down next to Kari. "Come on sis don't cry." "Why? The girls are right I'll never get a mate." "Yes you will, look at me I don't have a mate yet and Ryoku just became mate with Kotsuzui last spring." "I guess your right" Kari said wiping the tear away. Chiyuu smiles "come on let go home Shippo and Ai are coming over with Hisui for dinner tonight, I think Ryoku and Kotsuzui are come to." "Ok" Kari says as she jumps off the tree branch "I'll race you home" she takes off, running back towards the village. "Hey no fair" Chiyuu call out at her, jumping out of the tree and running the same way. But unknown to the two hanyou someone else was listening, and was about to change everything Kari thought.  
  
(MoonFox1) I hope you liked the first chapter please review me. Here what all the new names mean. Kari - temporary (her name will make more sense later in the story) Chiyuu - kind Ryoku - strong Ai - turquoise Hisui - jade Kotsuzui - true spirit 


	2. Chapter 2

(MoonFox1) Hey every one me again and look it didn't take a month. I hope you like this chapter I do. Since midnight cat is proof reading all my work so it may take a little longer but only a day or so.  
  
Not meant for royalty Chapter2  
  
* About 2 hours later at Inuyasha's house* Everyone was sitting inside the main room of Inuyasha's house. Chiyuu was sitting in one corner talking to Shippo, and Ryoku about things that had happened since they had last seen each other. Kagome, Ai, and Kotsuzui were sitting in a group talking about children, since Kotsuzui had just found out she was pregnant. Kari was trying to talk to her dad but Hisui Shippo's 14-year-old daughter, kept begging her to show her the items she had brought back from the future. "Hisui I'll show you later, okay?"  
  
"Please show me now!"  
  
"No," Kari sighs. "Hey mom what's for dinner?"  
  
Kagome looks over to her daughter "I haven't decided"  
  
Kari's and Inuyasha's ears perk up at hearing that. Both at the same time say, "Can we have ramen!"  
  
"No." Their ears droop at hearing this. They look at each other and nod, and look back at Kagome and give her the puppy dog look. "Please."  
  
Kagome sighs. "Ok fine."  
  
Kari stands up and runs in to her room to retrieve the ramen. Inuyasha smiles, but at the same time his ears perk up and he looks toward the door.  
  
"Looks like we have a visitor," he states as he stand up. He walks over to the door and slides it open to reveal an Inu youkai who looked no older than nineteen. He had long silver hair, beautiful gold eyes and a long silver white tail. (AN like Sesshoumaru's) On his forehead was a pale blue snowflake.  
  
"Hello, are you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes I am. Who are you? Why are you here?" he growls.  
  
"Oh I am very sorry. My name is Ichiru; I am the heir to the northern lands. I am here to talk to your daughter Kari."  
  
Right as he says that, Kari walks out of her room with her arms full of packs of ramen.  
  
"Who's here to talk to me?" she says. She turns to look at the door to see Ichiru stand there, freezes, and drops all the ramen. Ichiru smiles at Kari's reaction.  
  
"Hello Kari". He states snapping her out of her daze.  
  
"H...Hello"  
  
She bends down to pick up the ramen packs, which she had dropped when Kagome says. "Kari, I'll pick up the ramen: you go talk the Ichiru."  
  
"Ok mom"  
  
She steps over the ramen and walks over to the door.  
  
"You want to talk to me about something?"  
  
He smiles hearing how nerves she sounded. "Yes." He took a deep breath " I, Ichiru, heir to the northern land, have come here to proclaim my suit on Kari, daughter of Inuyasha, and niece of lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What? You have to have the wrong girl, I'm a hanyou."  
  
"No you're the right girl." Ichiru says with a smile.  
  
Chiyuu calls from inside the house: "Are you going to give him an answer or leave him standing there?"  
  
Kari blushed and closed her eyes trying, to remember what Sesshoumaru had taught her.  
  
"I, Kari, accept your suit, Ichiru of the northern lands."  
  
"Really?" he says. Kari nods her head.  
  
Kagome calls from inside "Why don't you come in Ichiru so you and Kari can talk?"  
  
"Ok" he says. Kari and Ichiru walk inside together. They sit down in a corner. Hisui starts to walk over to talk to them, but Inuyasha grabs her by the collar.  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
"Ok Inu-Chan" she says as she walks over to bug her dad.  
  
The rest of the night, Kari and Ichiru spent talking about the things they did and didn't like. By the time every one was tired, Kagome had convinced him to spend the night in Chiyuu's room. At this time, Kari got up to go to bed.  
  
"Night everyone" she said as she walked in to her room and slid the door shut.  
  
"Well I think every one should good to bed." Kagome said  
  
(MoonFox1) how did you like the new chapter review me please? I will try to post soon. Here the new names Ichiru - ray of hope 


	3. Chapter 3

(MoonFox1) I did you guys like the last chapter as much as I did. I hope you all like this one. For people who haven't figured out ages here they are Kari is 17, Ichiru is 19, Chiyuu and Ryoku is 21, Kotsuzui is 20, Shippo is 34 and so is Ai. Inuyasha is 43 and Kagome is 42. I think that about it right now.  
  
Not meant for royalty Chapter 3 Over the last three weeks were inseparable. They spent most of the days sitting around talking; find out things that they had never told anyone else. But today when Ichiru woke up Kari wasn't in her room and it was still pretty early in the morning. After looking around about everywhere he could think. He starts to walk back to the house, but on the way he sees Chiyuu.  
  
"Chiyuu do you know where Kari is? I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Oh did you look out in the forest? She likes to go out there to check for stray demons."  
  
"By herself?" Ichiru says shocked "You let her go out by herself?"  
  
"No way: Kirara always goes with her so if something happens she can come and tell us. You can probably find her if she didn't go far."  
  
"Thanks I am going to go look for her." Ichiru take off into the forest. As he is running, he comes to a clearing. As he enters he sees Kari with her glaive raised, ready to attack and Kirara in her full form.  
  
"Oh. It just you," she says lowering her weapon and Kirara changes back.  
  
"Just me I am hurt"  
  
Kari smiles, "You know that's not what I meant,"  
  
"Yeah I know. I wanted to talk to you about something"  
  
"What is it, Ichiru?"  
  
"Well, I have to go home,"  
  
"What? Why?" she says panicking. Ichiru smiled, seeing how worried she got when he said he was leaving.  
  
"I have to go home so my parent know I'm still alive, and I was hoping you would come with me to meet them."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please think about it, I really want you to meet them."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Kirara growls, Kari looks away from Ichiru and sniffs the air. "Shit how did they get this closes with out me sensing them. Ichiru I need you to run back to the village and tell dad there are a youkai coming and they're to many of them for me to take on by myself."  
  
"No let me stay and hold them off and you get your dad."  
  
"No way, you have to your way faster I can hold them off till you and my dad get back to help. Anyway the long we argue the more time I'll have to hold them off so go now."  
  
"Okay I will be back as soon as I find him to help you."  
  
"Okay get out of here." Kirara changes into full from, and Ichiru runs off to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Ready Kirara, this will be fun." Kari says jokingly as she readies her glaive. About a minute after Ichiru had run out of view, ten huge bear youkai come charging into the clearing.  
  
"What business do you have here?" Kari states, sounding too much like her uncle for anyone who had ever crossed his path.  
  
"We have come to kill the miko that lives in this village." One of the bear growl at Kari.  
  
"Then you will have to go through me, I will not let you kill my mother."  
  
"Then we will kill you too." Another bear growls. He charges at her, Kari spins slicing him across his chest and again across his throat, killing him. More of the bears charge at her and she just keeps attacking them as much as she can. One of the bears hits her hard sending her flying. Her right arm hits a tree hard enough to shatter a human's bones beyond repair.  
  
"Kari!" Ichiru run up to her, having just come into the clearing in time to see her hit. Inuyasha runs in just behind him.  
  
"Kari, are you hurt?" Inuyasha yells as her glares at the bear youkai who dare hurt his little girl.  
  
"I'm fine dad." Kari growls as she stands up. She slips back in to her fighting stance holding on to her glaive with her left hand. (AN if you don't know glaives are all most always a two handed weapon.)  
  
"No your not you can't even hold your glaive with your right hand." Ichiru growls at her. "How do you think you can take a hit with it?" He draws his katana, killing all the youkai who come close to Kari as Inuyasha kills the rest.  
  
"I'm fine," Kari states after all the youkai are dead "Come on Kirara, let's go make sure there aren't any left." Kirara shook her head "fine I'll go by myself."  
  
"There is no fucking way you're gonna do that, the only place you're going is to have Kagome check out your arm." Inuyasha grabs her collar pulling her back. "Ichiru you take her back to Kagome. I'LL check for any more left out there," he orders. Kari sighs and starts to walk back looking defeated. Ichiru walks up right next her.  
  
"You know your dad's right. You could have done really damage to your arm." He reaches out and touches it and Kari yelps in pain. "See: how can you say its not hurt?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kari yells and takes off running towards the village.  
  
"What I do?" Ichiru stands alone, still confused about what he had done to make her snap at him. He starts to walk back towards the villages but decide to give Kari some time by herself and follows after Inuyasha to help him.  
  
By the time they got done checking the whole forest it was pretty late and by the time they returned home, the only one up was Kagome.  
  
"Kagome how is Kari's arm?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"She cracked the radius in half, but it should be fine in a couple days. I don't know how we are going to keep her from using that arm. If she uses it she could do a lot of damage to it. She is as stubborn as you are, Inu, and she won't admit it hurts."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome laughs "Come on we all need to get some sleep."  
  
Inuyasha walk in to there room, Kagome starts to shut the door. "Oh: remember, Ichiru, if Kari snaps at you, it's her way of dealing with pain. She's like her dad that way: the worst the pain, the snappier she will be. So please don't hold it against her."  
  
Ichiru nods. Kagome smiles and shuts her door. Ichiru was about to go in to Chiyuu's room where he had been staying, when he heard very soft crying coming from Kari's room. He walks over to her door and when he slides it open, he is hit with the strong smell of tears.  
  
"Kari." Ichiru looks in to see Kari laying on her futon with her back to the door. Her right arm was laying in front of her and her left was under her head, holding her pup tail (AN a pup tail is something I made up. it's a small version of the males tail, that is give to them by there dad or closes male, and they get rid of it when they get a mate. It acts kind of it as a demon from of a security blanket when the girls are young and they just grow use to sleeping with it every night to the point some can't sleep with out it. So then later on it make sure the girls stays near their mate when they're sleeping. I don't mind if you use my idea if you want just please tell me.)  
  
"Kari? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Kari snaps  
  
"Oh, okay. Well good night then."  
  
He turns to leave when he hears, "Ichiru, please don't leave me..."  
  
He stops. "Kari?"  
  
"Please don't leave me." The smell the fresh tears start to fill the room. He walks back over to her futon and sits down next to her.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
"Please don't leave me Ichiru." He sighs, finally under standing what she meant.  
  
"Kari look at me." She shakes her head.  
  
"Look at me," he growls. He had never gotten mad at Kari, but he couldn't take that she was crying but wouldn't let him make her feel better. Kari sniffed and turned to look at him, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Kari, why do you think I would leave you?" Ichiru gently pulled Kari in to his lap.  
  
"Because I couldn't protect myself."  
  
"Kari, no one can take down that many demons on their own and not get hurt at all, except your dad and maybe Lord Sesshoumaru. There would be no way I would have come out of that fight with out being hit once or twice. They just got lucky when they hit you. That's all."  
  
"What?" Kari looked up at him, confused.  
  
Ichiru smiles, "I was very impressed by you fighting skills. You're a really pretty fighter you know that?"  
  
"No, I'm not," She yawns and snuggles closer to Ichiru's chest. He gently wraps his tail around her.  
  
"Yes you are. Go to sleep and no more arguing with me."  
  
"Okay, fine," Kari yawns again and wraps her left arm tightly around his tail. She quickly falls fast asleep. Ichiru gently lays her down on her futon and get up to leave, but is pulled back down. Ichiru turns around and sees Kari's arm still wrapped tightly around his tail.  
  
"Oh no, this is not good." After trying for a while to get his tail free without waking Kari he gives up and lies down next to her to go to sleep.  
  
(MoonFox1) did you guys like it. Review me please I will try to get the next chapter out faster this one I just kept going back over till I got it just how I wanted it so I hope you all love it. I know I don't do great fight scenes but I think I did pretty well for my first one every posted. Thank midnight cat for proofreading this and wolf for helping me with the name of the bones and stuff like that. See you all later. Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

(MoonFox1) hi every one I'm really sorry it took so long I had writes block so I hope you like this chapter. And thank you raven() for telling me people do really read my story.  
  
Not meant for royalty Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Ichiru woke up to Inu yasha yelling "get out of my daughter bed. If you don't I will make sure you will never have kid."  
  
Ichiru turns his head to look at Inu yasha "I'm sorry I can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
Ichiru stands up to be pulled back down by his tail. "That what I mean. I'm stuck till she wakes up. Kari's got a really strong grip on my tail."  
  
"Oh well I know how to fix's that. Kari food"  
  
Kari sits up still holding on to Ichiru's tail. "What? Where?"  
  
Inu yasha and Ichiru laugh. "The only way to wake her up without attacking her."  
  
"No fair that's a cheap trick." Kari says wile yawning  
  
Ichiru smiles "Kari would you mind letting go of my tail."  
  
She quickly drops it "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I... I..."  
  
"Its ok Kari I don't mind I just don't think your dad like's that I'm in your room" Kari giggles see her father standing in the door way growling  
  
"Dad quit growling. Oh Ichiru about last night I'm sorry I snapped at you and I think I will go with you to meet you parents.  
  
"WHAT YOUR NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH HIM" Inu yasha yells  
  
"OH YES I'M DAD AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME"  
  
"OH YES I CAN"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T" Kari yell and run out of the house her  
  
"KARI! Oh shoot she going to kag moms house  
  
(MoonFox) sorry it's so short and I am so sorry it took so long then next chapter is already start so it will be up some time this week. I have spring break so I have more time to type. 


	5. sorry

Sorry everyone who like this story. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm and going to rewrite the whole thing. And charge a lot so I hope you like the new way I do it. its going to have most of the same plot and character just different set up and more background.


End file.
